


Take a Chance

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby Singer Lives, Bobby Singer Loves Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley Lives (Supernatural), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: The last thing that Crowley expects is to have Bobby Singer summon him. But when he finds out when he's been summoned? Well, that's a whole other story.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: SPN Family Valentine's





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Family Discord Server's Valentine's Exchange. I got the lovely Meg, who requested Crowley x Bobby as a possible pairing. I've hinted at them being a couple in other fics, and I like the ship, so here's my stab at it. Their three prompts were First Valentine's Day, Unexpected Valentines, and/or sheepish/awkward Valentines. I tried to cover all three in here, and I hope I did it justice. ❤❤❤  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

“There better be a good reason you summoned me, Bobby.”

Bobby looked up from his book and smirked. “What? I’m not allowed to pester you?”

“I meant I have a cell phone, you old twit. Casting a spell is the old archaic way and completely detrimental to trying to get work done.” Crowley looked around the room and raised an eyebrow before turning back to Bobby. “I see the flannel-wearing lumberjacks and their pet angel aren’t around. So clearly, the world isn’t ending. Again.”

“You literally just told me that you’re a phone call away, but now you’re complaining that I brought you here?” Bobby crossed his arms over his chest as he sat down behind his desk. He leaned forward, resting and crossing his arms in front of him. Bobby nodded, gesturing at the chair on the other side. “Sit for a moment?”

“That was far from complaining, Darling.” Crowley took a seat and kicked up his feet on the desk as he watched Bobby. “So, tell me. What _did_ you summon me for?”

The grizzled old hunter opened a desk drawer and reached in, pulling out a box labeled as Macallan Edition No. 2 Scotch. Bobby smirked as Crowley’s eyes went wide. “You know what today is, Crowley?”

“It’s a random day of the week. Given how long I’ve been alive, do you think the day of the week matters to me anymore?” Crowley’s eyes remained on the box containing the bottle of Scotch. “Clearly, it’s something important to you. I know that’s far from the cheap stuff you give to the boys.”

“I have to live up to a certain Demon’s standards.” Bobby reached back into his desk and pulled out two glasses.

“You still haven’t explained anything to me.”

“Haven’t given me the chance.” Bobby pulled the lid of the box open and slowly started to pull the bottle out. “Do demons actually celebrate holidays?”

Crowley shrugged, attempting to look annoyed. “Perhaps some of the newer ones? The ones who are still freshly turned? When you get to be around as long as I have, or longer, you stop keeping track.” The demon pulled out his phone and looked at it. “It’s a Sunday. It’s February. Is that supposed to mean something? I don’t perform unholy miracles on Chuck’s day.”

“Wasn’t gonna ask you to.” Bobby chuckled as he poured them each a glass of Scotch. “I didn’t think I’d actually have to spell this out for you. Kinda embarrassing.”

“Is that so?” Crowley swiped on his phone before huffing out an amused breath. “It’s Valentine’s Day.” He pulled his feet off the top of Bobby’s desk and sat up, leaning forward. “Is that what all this is for? Throwing us a little stag party?”

Bobby shook his head. “No, ya idjit.” He slid a drink over to Crowley. “This thing we’ve been doing? You saved me when I should have died all those years ago. I found a way to get you out of the empty. The constant helping with no contracts or shady deals? You’re telling me that there were no ulterior motives?”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at, Bobby Singer.” Crowley took his glass and took a sip, savoring the Scotch slowly. He set it down and stared at the liquid settling. “Or perhaps I do, and I’m not sure why it’s important.”

“It’s important ‘cause I realized you mean more to me than I would normally care to admit,” Bobby replied softly as he focused on his drink.

“And you don’t know what you’re asking. I’m a demon. King of Hell. A Scottish prick is something I do believe you’ve called me on more than one occasion.”

“You assume I haven’t thought this through. That I haven’t second-guessed what this is I’m feeling.” Bobby set his glass back down. “What was it that you asked the boys when they put you through the Demon Cure?”

Crowley shook his head. “I was addled. I said I deserved love. I didn’t ask if I deserved it.”

“Sam’s notes say different. But either way, you said you deserve love. And that you wanted it.” Bobby took off his hat and set it on the desk next to his glass. “We’ve been dancing around the topic that started with a kiss all those years ago.”

“Humans are insane.”

“And you were once a human.” Bobby stood up and walked around his desk next to Crowley. He offered his hand down. “And despite you denying it, I think there’s a good part of you that’s human after what you were put through.”

Crowley sat silently.

“Fergus.” Bobby reached down and took and Crowley’s hand into his. “Look at me?”

“I can’t.”

“It’s not that you can’t. It’s that you won’t. You don’t want to face me, fine. But I’m gonna lay it out there for you.” Bobby gently squeezed Crowley’s hand before continuing. “I tried fighting it. And I forced myself to believe that nothing would come of it. But the truth of the matter is that there is something between us. We can hide it, we can ignore it, we can bury it. But I’m too old, and you’re ten times too old for that grade school bullshit.” Crowley let out a noise akin to a chuckle, and Bobby took it as encouragement. “If you really want to live the rest of your life, not knowing what this is, then I’ll respect that. But I couldn’t live the rest of mine without at least trying.”

“Ask me, Bobby.” Crowley finally looked up at the hunter. “Ask me your question.”

Bobby nodded, hesitating for the briefest of moments, before pulling Crowley to his feet. “I know you deserve to be loved, and I’m here offerin’ it to you.” He picked up Crowley’s Scotch and handed it to him, before grabbing his own. “Be my Valentine?”

“Never thought you to be a sentimental sap, Bobby,” Crowley smirked as he finished off his glass. He waited until Bobby finished his drink before finishing his reply. “Only if you’ll be mine.”

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
